


I love you

by gibbyisswag



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Tales From The SMP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gibbyisswag/pseuds/gibbyisswag
Summary: Ash and Zachary die as they were born, together.
Kudos: 45





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAA hello hellooo i dont think im very good at angst and i want to get better so hi hi im making this wooooo  
> they die!! there arent any tws or anything so i just wanted to make this clear. if u dont like reading stuff liek that, dont read it :D

Ash looked over at his brother feeling tears stream down his face. 

"I'm sorry Zach... I wish I could've done more to help you," He choked out. 

Ash put his head down, his hair soaking up blood. The sound of Schlatt's laugh replayed in his head along with the deaths of all his friends. 

Ash pulled himself towards Zachary's mangled body causing his own wounds to hurt more. 

"A- Ash..." The corpse whispered.

"What? Zach? You're alive?" Ash cried.

Zachary moved his bleeding hand and intertwined his fingers with Ash's. 

"I love you,"

"I love you too."

Ash held his brothers hand tightly even after he felt him stop squeezing.

"I wish I could've done more."

**Author's Note:**

> some parts dont really make sense idk sorry i got the idea of this before the stream was over
> 
> (:


End file.
